Ninjago City
by NicoleCartoon4174
Summary: Peace has finally arrived for 9 months in Ninjago. But what happens when an unknown creature attacks? Their weapons disappeared- more like taken- Lloyds powers aren't working and the creature is indestructible. Is Ninjago City really in peace? Did evil not give up? Rated T for several character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninjago City**

**I don't own Ninjago or any other characters or movie Clover Field.**

**I started writing this in my phone with Microsoft word and I taught see the reviews and comments and maybe I'll finish writing this story for others to read. For starters it's is another parody, for stories I write might be based on films and cartoons mixed.**

**Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu and Clover field.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Key: (Parenthesis) what the characters doing. _And this is the sound in the background. _**On VIDEOTAPED. **

"Is it read?" Nya asked.

"I think so." Kai responded.

The Ninja and Nya are planning a party for the return of peace in Ninjago. It's more of a Nya's plan though Ninja just helping. It's is about 8: 42 in the morning, Nya dragged Kai out of bed along with Jay. Nya woke up extra early to make sure they have all the preparations. It has been 9 months since the Green Ninja's battle against the-use-to-be lord of Evil, Garmadon.

So Nya convinced them to help out. Jay gave in to him dating and liking the girl, Kai because if his sister, and Cole due to cake. She loves to celebrate for good occasions, like the time they got all the four fang blades. She planned it out just like now.

"Okay perfect, now the banners up and running. Well not actually just my mechanic part speaking." Nya chuckled. "Jay comes with me to the store."

"Okay." Jay said letting go of the ladder and walking towards her.

"Jay!" Kai shouted struggling to keep the ladder still.

"Opps…" Jay chuckled and went towards him before he fell. "You're welcome."

"Jay comes on." She gestured.

"Wait… what!?" Kai complained. "What about the rest of the decorations."

"Make them beautiful." Nya demanded.

"Ha-ha." Jay mocked.

"Stop complaining. And Jay when we return you can hang up the confetti shooters. I'm thinking huge ones, like cannons. And you can clean up the mess after as well." Nya shot back.

"Ha-Ha." Kai laughed back.

Walking out the door Nya explained she was kidding and kissed him on the check. Jay sighed in relief and for the smooch surprise.

* * *

They arrived at their destination and headed off different directions. The store they went to was half deli and electronic. Jay bought a film to videotape the party. Lloyd's mom was out of town and she was gonna miss it. A nice gift for when she comes back.

And to remember the party where him and Nya will dance and maybe kiss, romantically like a couple. Wouldn't want not to remember that. He began to test it out. He purchased it first though, of course.

**VIDEOTAPE**

_Static_

**The ninja of lightning walked toward the samurai.**

"**Hello Nya." He greeted**

"**Hi… Why are you videotaping?" she questioned.**

"**To have a video of your beauty." **

**She chuckled after the remark. "Really cheesy, but cute."**

"**Okay… Just making sure the roll I brought works. You know to videotape the party and send it to Lloyd's mom. Or we can watch it when she returns."**

"**Oh that's nice. Totally forgot she isn't here, out of town in this whole week."**

"**Yeah I know that's who I am (smiling)" And he points the camera to himself.**

"**Well how much roll do you have? Well how much did you brought?" **

"**Uh… Can you hold this for a second?" Jay said walking towards the electronic section to check her answer to the question.**

"**Sure."**

**VIDEOTAPE**

_Static_

"**Okay finally got all the items on the list. Now time to check it out. Way to go Nya!" She slaps high fives with herself. "Now where's Jay?" Nya asked herself and looking around.**

**She notices him in the electronic part still, but this time he wasn't alone. There was a blonde and brunette near him, laughing. They were Girls that bothered her. Jay as usual was making his corny and terrible jokes which she loved. **

**She felt a weird feeling- jealousy- and began to walk towards him. She knew this feeling; she hasn't felt it since Kai became a ninja. Him having all the fun and her nothing just stuck with the boring tasks; babysitting the Destiny's bounty or Lloyd. Which she did a fine job – became the green ninja.**

"**Yeah you know." Jay said with a smile as she approached.**

_Giggles came from the girls._

"**Uh… hey Jay." Nya interrupted still holding the camera.**

"**Hey Nya." He turned away from the other two girls.**

"**Bye Jay see you then." The blonde waved. **

**And they both left blowing kisses and giggling. The brunette winked one eye at him and waved as well. Walking out the door he waved bye as well. Nya hummed an angry and irritated one, she was ready to explode with jealously, and smack Jay for waving.**

"**This belongs to you." She said with a hint of jealously in the tone. She handed the camera over.**

"**Oh… yeah thanks. By the way it has film for… don't tell me I forgot." Jay said smacking his forehead.**

"**You will." Nya turned and went the opposite direction.**

**Jay looked surprised due to the sudden change of attitude from her and followed. She purchased the elements and left the door, Jay still following behind. **

**VIDEOTAPE ENDED**

They entered the building where they resided in. There Kai finished putting up all the decorations, Zane was there helping as well. Cole was there but not helping more like disturbing.

"Now it's to crook on the right, go to the left." Cole informed.

"You said that before." Kai stated.

"Hey guys I'm back. See you finally finished the decorations menus the banner." Nya declared.

"Cole and Zane keep messing me up." Kai spoke up.

"My calculations were not wrong, Cole was." Zane appointed.

"Whatever." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Cole blinked.

Nya left without into the other room.

"Why aren't you talking?" Cole inquired looking at Jay.

Jay shrugged, "I don't know, but I think Nya's mad at me."

Kai and Cole laughed; Zane just stared and wondered why they were.

"You're serious, why?" Kai questioned.

"I don't know. I tried talking to her on the way here and she didn't answered or nothing."

"Maybe you did something."

"Like what? I didn't do anything… except maybe make her jealous."

"You made her jealous!?" Cole was shocked. "I'm surprised you got one girl but another."

Laughing was heard again from the both Zane even smiled.

"Shut up." Jay grumbled.

Nya came out through the door. She looked over at Jay and quickly looked away.

"Get back to work guys, come on." She demanded. "I'll hand out invitations, see yeah later."

She left closing the door behind her.

"Why doesn't she do this job?" nagged Cole.

"I don't know." Kai shrugged.

* * *

**That's all I don't know if I'll continue, based on reviews and likes I guess. I just really wanted to write and share. Thank you and Bye **

**Nicole Cartoon =D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Key: (Parenthesis) what the characters doing. _And this is the sound in the background. _** On VIDEOTAPED. **

**VIDEOTAPED **

_Static _

_Music_

_Laughing_

_Conversations_

**"It's Jay supposed to hold the camera and videotape?" Cole interrogated holding a fork in his hand with a crumb of cake.**

**"I suppose." Zane replied with the camera.**

**The party was on, everyone invited came. Sensei Dareth danced in the sound of music with two girls beside him, joined with him was Kai both of them looking like idiots on the dance floor. Cole was invited to dance but deny due to other girls waiting, he has only been eating cake. **

**Jay was nowhere to be seen or Nya. While Zane videotaped and danced with others for a few times. Finally a girl caught Cole and danced with him in the middle of all. Joining the rest of the Ninja, each ninja now dancing with a girl. Sensei Dareth joined their little group, grabbed a girl, who agreed, and danced as well. Each having a good time.**

**"Singing Ayo I'm a Lego!" They all sang in unison.**

_Laughing _

_Music_

_Distant low shouting_

**"Hey what's that?" Kai inquired.**

**"I don't' know." Cole blinked.**

**"My senses are indicating the voices of Jay and Nya."**

**"Aw... where you guys going?" The brunette and curly questioned the one who danced with Kai.**

**"Business, we'll be back." Kai spoke up.**

**The girl nodded. Along with a dark haired girl nodded, danced with Cole, and motioned the brunette to follow. She did as long with a blonde haired girl and they headed towards Sensei Dareth dancing with him till' their return. **

**They walked to the kitchen, definitely Jay and Nya. Before Kai could enter Cole pulled him away. He pointed to the glass window that was visible to see the inside view. There was Jay and Nya. Nya seemed upset and Jay was breathing heavily, hand on his forehead. **

**They looked away and the shouting slowly began to decrease. Before they could enter, the door flung open. Out came Nya stopping hard on the ground and began sniffling.**

**"Sis, are you okay?" Kai doubted.**

**"Leave me alone." She responded and headed out the exit.**

_Door Closing_

_Shut_

**"Wow, what happened?" Cole looked confused.**

**"I don't know but maybe Jay could inform us." Zane stated.**

**They walked towards the entrance and went in. Found Jay going back and forth thinking until they came in. His eye met there's and back down again. Kai looked angry before he could do anything he taught and asked what happened here. **

**"What happened?"**

**"I don't know." **

**"Come on Jay you can trust us." Cole assured.**

**"Nya is furious or jealous, whatever she said." **

**"Okay friend take a deep breath." Zane required.**

**"Before you start crying." Cole specified.**

_Jay inhaling _

_Jay exhaling_

**"Okay so it begins like this, the party started and some friends I knew finally came. I was looking all around for Nya hoping to dance with her, for I requested a slow romantic song to play... right about in a minute, to dance."**

**"Get to the point." said Kai, bored from the details.**

**"Okay so I talk to my friend we giggle and start hanging out... until I finally spotted Nya." He continued, "But before I could tell my friend I need to go... she pulls me in for a kiss."**

**"What no way!" Cole gasped.**

**"Go on..." Kai motioned.**

**"I pushed her away and Nya saw. I left without another word and that was when the argument started. Her saying that was the same girl from the store and I'm cheating with her, you know couple difficulty."**

**"Harsh, so you're not cheating on another girl with my sister?" Kai probed.**

**"No I will never." Jay declared.**

**They exited the room to the party. Jay looked around and found no sign of Nya not even his friend.**

**"So, how did you meet that friend?" Cole wondered.**

**"From the village I grew up from." He answered.**

**They headed towards Dareth, the girls were gone, and Dareth was dancing with another different red head girl. Jay sat down at the couch, Kai joined him and they started conversing. Zane asked Cole what about the film they grabbed of the fight. He responded that they'll cut it out when they burn it.**

**"Hey guys." Lloyd approached them. "Have you seen my father and or Nya? I wanna thank."**

**"She threw this party and she can't even enjoy it. I feel horrible." Jay commented and slouched on his seat.**

**With that comment Kai patted the blue ninja's shoulder.**

**"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked concerned and sat down the other side of Jay.**

**"Nya and Jay had a fight." Kai notified.**

**"She left and doesn't enjoy this party." Zane advised.**

**"And a girl randomly kissed Jay." Cole said surprised.**

**"Making Nya jealous and upset, it's my fault." Jay remarked.**

**"Wow... tough... I'm sorry." Lloyd said.**

**"It's okay." Jay replied.**

* * *

****Meanwhile Somewhere Else...

Garmadon managed to escape the party without his son noticing and interfering with his plan. Garmadon carried the four golden weapons, the four fang blades, and the swords the Ninja received for ultimate power.

He planned his revenge for Ninjago; he has convinced everyone that he has turned good. Changing back to his usual life and waiting the opportunity to strike. For that was the plan of the Overlord and himself all the time. For a price the Overlord had given his life and him to carry on.

He journeyed to the tallest mountain of Ninjago, "The Fiery Ninja": named after the fire Ninja of course. Each elemental power symbol named after something matching, the thanks for saving Ninjago. But it has not ended. For revenge has only started and there is no escape. Evil shall win. There is no Good vs. Evil in this scale, for his plan shall rule.

"**EVIL SHALL WIN!" Garmadon yelled. **

Dropping all the materials to the bottom, this automatically turned into a hole. The sky above lit up to red and black.

_ROAR!_

_Growl!_

_BOOM!_

Was heard from the burrow.

* * *

**Awesome Read and Review!**

**Bye and Thank you.**

**I don't own Ninjago nor Clover field.**

**Nicole Cartoon =D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Key: (Parenthesis) what the characters doing. And this is the sound in the background. **On VIDEOTAPED.**

**VIDEOTAPED **

Static

Music 

Laughing 

Conversations

**Kai and Cole got their sweaters and headed off to check on Nya. They decided to see if see was located in her apartment. Meanwhile Lloyd comforted Jay who was strangely silence. Zane still recorded, keeping an eye on Jay and another on Kai and Cole talking about leaving the party.**

**"Okay so we'll go check on Nya and come back." Cole repeated Kai's words.**

**"Yeah, just to check up if my sis is okay." Kai sounded worried.**

**When the two were headed out the door, a deep loud growl was heard. They stopped and went towards the staircase that led upstairs to the rooftop. They were followed by Lloyd, Zane, Dareth, and Jay. Other fellow citizens from the party followed the Ninja upstairs, curious of the sound.**

**As they reached upstairs, they lined up towards the edge of the roof. Spying down below, where people yelled and animals ran the opposite direction the sound came from. From the faraway distance, there was a sandstorm, heading towards Ninjago City. In the sandstorm was a huge, dark, shadow.**

**"What is that thing?" a voice asked.**

**No one answered the question. As the shadow came closer the ground started shaking violently, and the roads below began to crack. The Ninja and the rest of the people went back downstairs, toward the apartment room. They went to the view of the windows, to spy black cars approaching the building.**

**Black cars started filing in each surrounding the city of Ninjago. Commotion was heard outside, the ground continued to rumble, as if Ninjago City was having an earthquake. Kai and Cole left the window and sprinted out of the apartment. Jay and Lloyd noticed the earth and fire ninja and began to follow them.**

**Zane then noticed the four Ninja's gone and followed their steps, right behind him Dareth, the brown ninja. Zane came down the steps and appeared in the front door of the apartment, outside was an even bigger commotion then inside. The following people from upstairs as well came down.**

**"What is that thing?" Jay inquired.**

**"We don't know Jay." Cole answered.**

**"How can you not know?" Jay inquired yet again.**

**"It's not like I went over there, asked it politely 'who the heck are you?'" Cole stiffened.**

**"Guys no one knows what it is. Plus, Cole removing 'heck' will make it polite." Kai corrected.**

**"Whatever." Cole annoyed.**

**"Maybe it is best of we get everyone in a safe environment." Zane spoke up.**

**"Right Zane is correct." Kai agreed. "Everyone remain calm, there is no need to panic."**

**Then from those words, bits of the unknown creature appeared. The part that looked like a hand knocked over a billboard and fell ten feet away from them. The feedback of the fall made the citizens of Ninjago to fall back. That made everyone falls to their back and which started the panic of the poor glimpse they got of the creature.**

Coughing

**The citizens stood up, coughing of the dirty air released from the impact.**

**"Is everyone okay?" Kai checked.**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"Okay we're going to evacuate this sight and head for the harbor, near Ninjago City ocean, further information will be given." Cole announced.**

**The citizens followed the Ninja but before they can continue a black van approached.**

**"Ninja! We have an emergency a monster has invaded the city." A sergeant dressed in black informed.**

**"We got this, come on Ninja." said Cole.**

**And the five Ninja were off, first they needed to get their equipment. They headed off back upstairs to the apartment room, retrieving their supplies. Before they could continue, they noticed their golden weapons and elemental swords were missing.**

**"Hey where're all our weapons?" Jay asked. **

**There was silence for second, each trying to remember where they may be misplaced their weapons.**

**"Remember when Lloyd asked where his father is?" Kai spoke up.**

**"Yeah." The rest nodded.**

**"Well maybe..."**

**"What from father? Come on Kai his good now." Lloyd protested.**

**"If he is then where is he?" Cole agreed with Kai.**

**"Where are the weapons?" Jay agreed as well.**

**"I don't know but my dad is not up to this." Lloyd stood up against them.**

**"Or would he?" asked a familiar voice.**

**As the Ninja turned they noticed their Sensei standing at the door.**

**"What are you talking about uncle?" Lloyd was curious.**

**"I'm sorry Lloyd but the Ninja are right and so were my prophecies. They said my brother will betray good once again."**

**"But why would my dad do that?"**

**"I do not know all the answers but that you my Ninja will have to leave."**

**"What and not fight back?" Cole complained.**

**"We were not prepared for this unexpected journey; for this new monstrosity that has appeared to destroy you all."**

**"Destroy us all?" Jay shuddered.**

**"Unexpected journey?" Kai raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yes may fellow Ninja, you must leave the city and take the citizens to safety." Sensei Wu said.**

**"But we can't just run away from evil." Lloyd stated.**

**"You may have the chance to run away from danger or just impact the danger." Sensei taught.**

**With the words the Ninja and Sensei Wu exited the building. They came back outside to find soldiers and other army forces fighting off the creatures. When they walked past following the pact of people in front, to the safety of the harbor. **

**Walking towards the dock was a process of crossing a bridge, a full stampede of people going to safety. Walking Jay looked up and caught a glance of a dark haired girl; which reminded him of Nya...**

**"Nya!" Jay exclaimed.**

**"What? Where?" Kai looked surprised.**

**"No she's not here, where's Nya?" Jay questioned.**

**"Nya must be up ahead and even better in the boats to safety." Sensei Wu reassured.**

**They approached the bridge, and started to cross it. **

**"Hold up I'm going to call her." Kai explained.**

**The Ninja heard and stopped while the Sensei kept on walking. The crowd behind pushed the Ninja making a phone call, making him move out of the way as well as the others.**

**"Ugh, quit shoving." Cole complained.**

Conversation

Ton of the phone on Kai's hear

Beeping

Beeping

Voicemail

Recall

Beeping

Beeping

Answer

**"Hello." Nya responded weakly.**

**"Nya, what happened? Where are you?" Kai sounded worried.**

Faint voice

**"Speak up Nya, I can't hear you." Kai requested and started to walk back to the beginning off the bridge, away from the crowd.**

**"Where is he going?" Lloyd wondered.**

**"I don't know, come on." Cole blinked and then followed the red ninja.**

**Off the bridge Kai heard his sister, her voice weak and in agony. They rest joined Kai near a store close to the bridge.**

**"Nya, where are you?" Kai said worried.**

Beeping

Phone powering down

**"What happened?" Jay asked worried.**

**"The phone died." Kai said putting the phone away and placing his hand on his forehead.**

**"Wait what about Sensei?" Lloyd just noticed and spoke up.**

**"Yes Sensei seems to be missing." Zane agreed.**

**As the Ninja stood there, they did notice the Green Ninja question of their Sensei missing. Zane and Lloyd were going to continue to catch up with their Sensei but in that one step was death or serious injury. Above up on one of the bridge poled was Sensei Wu waving at them, maneuvering them to continue.**

Crunches

Screaming

**As the Sensei held to the pole, he became to sink into the water, the bridge collapsing. The people ran to either side of the bridge for survival but with no avail. A long slimy looking tentacle rose up from the water and smashed to the bridge, causing everyone on it to collapse.**

**"Uncle!" Lloyd yelled.**

**He began to run towards the bridge only to be stopped by Cole.**

**"Let go!" He complained.**

**"For what? For you can join him, I'm sorry Lloyd." Cole apologized.**

**"No he can't just die, can he?" Lloyd questioned himself and the other.**

**From the end of the bridge were people trying to grab on to something to pull them out. The Ninja helped some of them for unfortunately some were already dead, and some close to dying and giving up. The ones that survived ran away yelling towards the stores for another chance of survival.**

* * *

**Okay first death, I'm sorry for the long update and the death of Sensei Wu. Believe me some of you might give up after the death of your favorite character. I know I did. If not enjoy the story.**

**Bye and Thank You!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


End file.
